Short-Scales
Short-Scales is a novice restoration wizard, bandit and mercenary. He wanders aimlessly with his friend, Kaidan. The two offering their service to whoever needs it. Short-Scales refuses to join up with the college out of fear for his reputation. It's already at jeopardy with him being a magic using Argonian, the last thing he wants to be associated with is an organization that destroyed half a village. Even the bandits weren't that bad. History Birth and Early life Short-Scales was born in Stormhold, Black Marsh on the 21st of Frostfall, on the year 4E 181. Growing up, Short-Scales was submitted to a harsh upbringing. Not by his parents, but by the other children. He we considered odd, being a very stunted Argonian, even in childhood. His parents' only response was that he needed to toughen up, but he never was a fighter. He learned that not all men were made equal at a very young age. He did, however, receive a lot of paternal love otherwise. Mainly from his father, Climbs-up-Trees. His mother, Sinks-in-Swamps, was a trader, so she was away a lot, gathering wares, making deals. His father was a wizard, adept in both Alteration and Restoration magic. Whenever Scales would come home with a scraped knee or twisted ankle, his father would always fix it up for him. Despite his mother's absence, she still loved him. She cherished every moment she spent with her little man, as few and far between as they were. Introduction to banditry At the age of 14, Scales got sick of his mother not being there for him, so he begged and pleaded to go with her. His mother eventually caved. They traveled with a caravan of passing imperials, for protection. He learned that his mother traveled in a big group to look less appetizing to the wildlife and bandits. Unfortunately though, this didn't seem to work this time. The caravan was attacked by a large group of ruffians. This was Short-Scales' introduction into banditry. The Ruffians only wanted the gold, they didn't want to kill any of them. The imperials were not having this, spouting things such as 'You can have our gold when we're dead at your feet!'. Proud, but stupid, these imperials. Hell, they were stupid to even be in Black Marsh in the first place. Either way, the Imperials soon lay slaughtered and the Ruffians had enough reason to just kill these two Argonians and be done with it. They didn't, though. On one condition. "We get the boy!" As much as his mother didn't want to, it was either that or the sword for the both of them. Bandit lifestyle After being taken in by the bandits, who went by 'The Goldbloods', Scales was taken to Skyrim. It was a cold, unforgiving land. He learned this very quickly. The bandits escorting him were a decent sort, by bandit standards. They led Scales to their hideaway, a crumbly cave, crudely furnished with roughly made furniture. Scales was introduced to the bandit chief. He was a burly Nord, going by 'Cliff'. Cliff had an affinity for the strange, so Scales very quickly became one of the chief's favorites. The Nord essentially took on the role of Scales' father figure. This helped Scales accept the life he had been given by the bandits. Scales having it easy with the chief didn't mean that he could just sit there and do nothing. He was taken along on a few raids, usually just being a scout, slinking inside to do a head count, then retreating back out with the information. He was always showered with praise, this being his main motivator. Not gold, just positive affection. Scales now lived only to please the Goldbloods. Scales' magic After a successful raid on a rather rich mage's caravan, Scales managed to get his hands on a few restoration tomes. He was the only one who could manage to wrap his head around them. Though the bandits were his family, they weren't exactly smart. Hell, half of them couldn't even read to begin with. Either way, Scales' role drastically changed. He became the Goldbloods' main healer. This got him even more praise from both Cliff and the other bandits. Life was incredibly good for him.Category:Unfinished